book_of_mariofandomcom-20200215-history
Stellarvinden
The Stellarvinden are star-shaped entities that appear in Book of Mario. They are capable of granting Mario special powers once collected, and are required to progress in the game. The Star Ghosts used to inhabit Star Port until God Browser invades it to acquire the Star of Rodin. Scattered about the Kingdom of Fungi, Mario frees the members of the Stellarvinden to grant him their powerful abilities. History Prior to the events of Book of Mario, the Stellarvinden noticed that almost nobody believed in them anymore. Paul says that only seven people still believe in the Stellarvinden. It's generally agreed that six of the seven are the six members of Goverman's super-religious family. The last could either be the Princess of Peaches or Mario himself (depending on one's definition in "believing" when said person is possessed). Thus, the Stellarvinden decided to purge the world of all the non-believers by wiping them out and/or wiping their memories. However, Browser found out about their plan, got married to the Star of Rodin to stop them, then trapped the Stellarvinden in strongholds across the Kingdom of Fungi. As a side effect, the Star of Rodin suppressed Browser's romantic interest in Mario. After Browser kills Mario in the opening cutscenes, the Stellarvinden take control of his body and possess him until the very end of the game. They may have had Mario sign a "Star Contract", where he agreed to let the Stellarvinden possess him in exchange for being brought back to life. They tell Mario to join their Star Conference Team. Once Mario arrives at the conference, the Stellarvinden appear in their Star Ghost form to converse with the plumber. They then provide an unusual retelling of Browser's fateful encounter with the Star of Rodin. Nurse explains that while the Stellarvinden love to fulfill selfish wishes, they overlooked Browser's. The Star of Rodin then intervened by stealing Browser to ensure that his wishes of buying Mario and winning the Princess of Peaches were not left unanswered. In Section 8, during the Final Battle with Browser, Tinka gets the Stellarvinden drunk on the Star Distinguished Liquor, allowing Paul to free Mario. In a last-ditch attempt to purge the world, they make Mario eat all peaches, causing the war to break out. Members Fire - Update The leader of the Stellarvinden, Fire seems to orchestrate the plan to use Mario to regain the Star of Rodin. Upon being freed from Benteng Coop Notes in Section 1, Fire teaches Mario how to use Energy Star in an extremely confusing way, but also grants him the ability to use the spiritual sea in battle. His ability is Update: '''This will give Mario 5 HP and FP, but will also cause toxicity and reduction. However, the side effect don't seem to affect Mario and just add to his list of diseases. This is because Mario is already dead and as such doesn't suffer any symptoms from his illnesses. Nurse - God of God She is freed in Section 2 after defeating Full Coop, and leaves trying to save the Princess of Peaches. In battle, she can use '''God of God to make enemies fall asleep. Scientist - Star of Time She is freed by Garlic in Section 3 as a thanks to Mario for helping her bully Tubbs Fat. Her ability is Star of Time. '''It turns Mario into a star of violence that hates his enemies so intensely it deals 7 damage to them. Muscles - Good He is freed in Section 4 after Common Man and the Shame Boy Tough Gang are discharged. He has a poor memory and doesn't recognize Tinka, but is great at faking it. His ability is '''Good. By using this attack, Mario becomes a 3-year-old granddaughter, forcing enemies to weaken their attacks due to child abuse laws. Star - Have Fun She is freed in Section 5 from becoming a product material by Piranha's Life. She rescues Mario and Colorade from the explosion in Matt Lava. Her ability is Have Fun. She installs 20 updates into the game, one of which heals Mario for 20 HP. Despite this ability consisting of 20 updates, it doesn't actually have the same effect as using Update 20 times. Kevin - It's Over He is freed in Section 6 after Mario defeats Huff N. Blovas in the clouds above Caeau Blodaua. Huff was asked to blow Kevin after his defeat. He's apparently never seen the light. Before his departure, he very rudely demands Mario to keep up his efforts rescuing the other Stellarvinden and seems to not care about the effects his rescue had on Caeau Blodaua. His ability is '''It's Over. '''It causes enemies to work quickly if Mario works. The inverse also appears to be true, as Mario has triggered It's Over without working. Karl Marquez - Coming He is freed in Section 7 from the hotel in the Glass Castle after Mario defeats the King of Kings. He is very hot and struggles with hate-motivated arguments. In addition to giving Mario the stellar ability to go away, he gives the ability '''Coming. '''It causes enemies and stars to come out: an effect that causes enemies to flee out of frustration and disgust for the stars. Laser Gun The Stellarvinden grant Mario this ability in Star Port. When used, the Star Conference Team appears, spins around Browser and disable his invincibility from the Star of Rodin. The Laser Gun can also be used to remove positive status effects from regular enemies. Beam Pexego Also known as the Persian Ray, it's a stronger variant of the Laser Gun usable only in the final battle against Browser. Thanks to the assistance of Tinka and Paul, the Beam Pexego is able to turn off Giant Browser's invincibility, where the normal Laser Gun couldn't. However, it also enables Mario to eat all the peaches and start the war. Trivia * Exposition regarding the war in Book of Mario: Thousands of Doors mentions an "Old Man" as one of the leading causes of the war; it is possible that this refers to Fire as he is the head of the Stellarvinden who are the masterminds behind the war's beginning. ** Alternatively, it's referring to Mario, since he's called old by many people and he started the second War by eating all the peaches. * The King of Kings is implied to have directly created the Stellarvinden, or at least Karl Marquez, during Chapter 7. * Karl Marquez is implied to be secretly subverting the Stellarvinden's plans to reconquer the world; after he is freed from King of Kings, he suggests to Mario that he does not have to continue on his journey and that he should "save his soul" instead, even giving him the power to go away - presumably as a signal to Mario (or even the player) to simply walk away from the conflict and stop before it is too late. ** Given that he is said to struggle with hate-motivated arguments, it is possible that he is struggling with the argument that people must believe in the stars or be purged, a notion clearly fueled by resentment from the Stellarvinden towards a more independent, secular world, and is thus conflicted on whether to side with his fellow Star Conference Team or to free Mario from their control and prevent their success. He most likely ended up somewhere in the middle, opting to allow the Stellarvinden to defeat Browser and take over, but planting dormant Star Energy within Mario to free him from their control after 7 years. Category:Book of Mario 64 Category:Groups